frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Farming
This mod also expands the farming aspect of Starbound, adding up to 100 new farmables. Check it out by clicking the links below. [[List of Crops|'List of Crops']] [http://frackinuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Genes Genes] [[Consumables|'Consumables']] Farm Beasts : List of Farm Beast Foods Tillable soils Of primary note are the Hydroponic Tubing and Aeroponic Tubing blocks which can be crafted at the Agricultural Station. These need to be tilled before you can plant in them, but will then automatically water your crops. Both work the same; choice of Hydroponic vs Aeroponic Tubing is solely an aesthetic and preferred crafting materials choice. Other tillable block will require regular watering at each stage of growth, just like the vanilla game. The Starbounder wiki has a list of valid soils for the vanilla game. Other tillable soils in FU include Alien Soil, Bonemeal, Chromatic Dirt, Cloud, Jungle Soil, Proto Soil, Rough Dirt, Slimy Soil, Spider Silk, Swamp Dirt, and Volcanic Ash . Trays Crops can also be cultivated in Growing Trays and Hydroponics Trays. These stations have 3 slots that accept seeds, liquid and an optional slot for fertilizer. By default, 3 seeds is required to begin cultivation, with every stage of growth consuming liquid and fertilizer(if added). Suitable Liquids Suitable Fertilizers Recent updates to Growing/Hydro Trays 5.6.190 update * The information is based on what is CURRENTLY in the tray slots, not what it's growing. So you can pick out the right fertilizer and liquid THEN insert your seed of choice. (Profound Darkness) * Also removed racial descriptions from hydroponics trays as that was hiding useful information from players (ie power draw) using the stock Starbound races. (Profound Darkness) * Modified description on both trays to remove the explicit number of seeds. (Profound Darkness) * most fertilizers now inform you of what they do for your plants. Secret fertilizers remain unspoiled. * adds Algae as a fertilizer for growing trays and hydroponic trays 5.6.183 update * Pesticide repurposed. It is now a rather handy fertilizer type for speed and output, but will suck up a lot of water as a consequence * More balance changes to trays: Water use increased by +1, and baseYield for both tray types reduced to 2 * Growing and Hydro tray UI adjusted * Hydroponics Tray name shortened to fit in space required for new UI. (It's now Hydro Tray.) 5.6.182 update * Trays output increased, which should make life a little easier. Default output is now 3 for the Growing Tray and 4 for the Hydro Tray, to match the input of 3 seeds with a slight bonus. Fertilizers improve this amount. 5.6.18 update * both Growing Tray and Hydroponics Trays should use 3 seeds to start processing 5.6.175 update * Growing/Hydroponics trays have been completely reworked from scratch to be more efficient and pull from actual seed data. Overall, their operation will be effectively the same from your end, but you'll definitely see changes in how they behave. The big thing here is that the actual *seed* determines most of the data for how the tray will behave. * Trays use plant growth stages to determine water consumption * Trays use the plant's treasurepools for output * Perennial plants act as perennial plants do, in that they reset to their reset stage and don't consume extra seeds. * Trays no longer allow Tree growth 5.5.9 update * added Growing/Hydro tray support for Ore Plants (voj-tek) 5.5.6 update Growing Trays got a bit of a revamp: * Fertilizers have been rescoped a bit. There are now more varieties of fertilizer and each has different results on plant growth within a Growing or Hydro tray. Rather than 3 strengths there are now 7! * Liquid required... Category:Farming Category: Needs Revision